Pretty Little Vampires
by Teenwolfplllover
Summary: The PLL girls move to Mystic Falls. They think they moved to a normal town, but soon they notice that, that isn't the case. After PLL Season finale season 2 and begin of TVD season 3


**Hey this is my first story. English is not my main language, so don't get angry if I have made mistakes. **

**This story starts after the PLL season finale season 2 and begins with TVD Season 3.**

**Enjoy!**

**Hanna's POV**

I was sitting in the car with my mom. I was looking out the window. After everything what happened with Mona being –A, our moms thought it was good for us if we made a new start. Me and the girls were moving to Mystic Falls. Of course I would miss Caleb, but he said he would visit me in the weekends.

"Are you okay?" my mother asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say.

"Veronica asked if we wanted to join her for dinner with the girls?" my mom asks me.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I say.

We crossed the border of Mystic Falls. We drove past a cemetery. Eventually my mom stopped in front of our new home.

"We're here." My mom says to me.

"Yep." I say.

"Come on. Help me with our stuff." My mom asked.

My mom and I load our boxes in to our house. It was a small cozy place. When I walked outside, a girl approached me.

"Hi, I'm Caroline. Are you new to the neighborhood?" she asked me.

"Yeah, Hi I'm Hanna." I say.

"Cool, where are you going to school?"

"Mystic Falls High School."

"Oh, I'm going there to. It's a really fun place, as far as school goes."

I nodded.

"Should I help you with the boxes?" she asks me.

"Yeah, sure." I say.

Caroline and I walked to the door. I walked in. I turned around and saw Caroline standing there.

"Are you coming in, or?" I asked her confused.

"Uh, yeah. C-can I come in?" she stutters.

"Yeah, come in."

Caroline walked in. I led her upstairs to my bedroom. My mom was already standing there.

"Hey, who's this?" she asks.

"Hi, I'm Caroline. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. My name is Ashley."

When Caroline and my mom were talking, I sneaked out and called Aria.

**Aria's POV**

I was sitting in the backseat with Mike. It was really hard for me to leave Rosewood. But I understand why my parents wanted me to leave. Ezra and I broke up before the summer. We both thought a long distance relationship wasn't going to work out. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aria. It's Hanna. Are you almost here?"

"Yeah, in ten or so. Are you there, already?"

"Yeah, for like 5 minutes. Are you gonna eat with us tonight?"

"Of course. We're here Hanna. Talk to you, tonight. Bye." I say as I hung up.

I stepped out of the car and looked up at our new house. It was the same size as our house in Rosewood. My mom handed me some boxes. I walked in and put the boxes on the ground. Mike already ran upstairs to pick the biggest bedroom. I walked to the kitchen and went to go sit on the kitchen table.  
I checked my phone, but no messages. I thought maybe Ezra would try to call or anything. UHH! Of course he didn't, we broke up. I walked out of the door and passed my dad, who was carrying boxes.

"Hey dad, I'm going to explore, okay?" I said to him.

"Yeah, of course. Be back for 6 though." He said.

**Emily's POV**

I walked out of our new house and went for a walk. I was walking on the town square. I saw a short girl with dark hair walking on the other side of the street. She looked like Aria. When I got closer, I saw it _was _Aria.

"Hey, Aria!" I say as I walked to her.

"Em, hey!" I hug her.

"How was your trip?"

"Long, and Mike was very annoying."

I laugh.

"So… School tomorrow. How do you feel about that?" I asked her.

"I don't know. It's gonna be different, but we always have each other."

"Yeah, but you and I have only 2 classes together."

"Em, it's gonna be okey."

"Yeah, you're right."

My phone buzzed. Aria looked worried. We know that A is gone, but that doesn't mean that we don't flinch every time our phones ring.

"It's just my mom." I say.

"She wants me to come home, she's still worried. I see you tonight." I say to her.

"Yeah, bye." Aria says.

**Spencer's POV:**

My mom, dad and I sat in the Mystic Grille, waiting for the other girls and their parents.

"So, Spencer what AP classes are you gonna take this year?" my dad asks me.

"History and English." I say.

"Hmm, Melissa also did Spanish.." my dad says.

"Yeah, Spanish is not really my thing." I say.

Emily and her mom walked in. My mother and dad walked to Pam and gave her a hug. I did the same with Emily.

"Hey, Em. How was Haiti?"

"It was great. Did you learn a lot at Hollis?"

"Yeah, it was really great."

Hanna and her mom walked over to us.

"Ashley, it's so good to see you." My mom says.

"Hey Han." Emily says.

"Hey, how was Haiti?" Hanna says.

"It was a great experience." Emily says.

Aria, Mike and her parents walked in.

"Hey, Aria." Hanna says.

"Hey."

We all sat down. A waiter walked over to us. He took all of our orders and walked away. We talked a lot about what school is gonna be like tomorrow. It was a great night. We were all tired when we all left and prepared ourselves for tomorrow….


End file.
